One Hundred Reasons
by galaxy guardian
Summary: Unable to get Kagome out of his thoughts, Inuyasha decides to make a list of some of the reasons why he likes her
1. One Hundred Reasons

**A/N:** Just an idea that's been floating around every since I got an e-mail titled "Reasons Why Boys Like Girls" so I just _had _to write this even if it is a bit OOC. It's just a fun fluffy one-shot after all. You can't have fluff and expect _everything _about the characters to be exact right? Oh, and I'll be the first to admit I used some of these reason from that e-mail. They were just too real not to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...no matter how many stars I may wish on to change that fact.

Inuyasha shifted into a more comfortable position on his tree branch only to shift again. Growling, he sat up and leaned back once more to try and find a place on the trunk where the bark didn't dig painfully into his back. Relaxing, he folded his arms around the Tetsusaiga and buried his hands into his sleeves. Finally comfortable, Inuyasha watched the others settled down around the campfire.

Shippo was playing with Kirara, Sango was polishing the Hiraikotsu, Miroku was nursing a red, stinging cheek (Inuyasha snorted here), and Kagome was hunched over one of her schoolbooks.

Inuyasha watched her with an unreadable expression. All other things grew out of focus and there was only Kagome. He despised those things. For one, they kept Kagome up late, she was always worried about reading them, and she simply didn't like them. Those three reasons were good enough for Inuyasha to detest them just as much, maybe even more, than she did.

Although, he did have to admit that they had one good quality. They kept her preoccupied and oblivious to the fact that he studied her every move while all her attention was focused on studying. The others, however, were another story.

Tearing his eyes away from Kagome, Inuyasha glanced at the others. None of them seemed to have noticed that he'd been staring at the young miko for quite some time. He let out an almost silent relieved sigh. The last thing he wanted was everyone else to tease him.

Glancing back at Kagome, Inuyasha decided the textbooks had two good traits. They kept her attention off of him and she looked rather cute when she was trying to solve a rather difficult problem. Inuyasha's ears twitched at the thought. That and the fact that Kagome had let out a sigh and rolled her neck from the left to the right to stretch out a knot. Kagome looked cute when she did that too.

Inuyasha frowned. Why was the only thing he could think about was how cute he found Kagome at times? His frown deepened. Why was he thinking about thinking about how he found Kagome cute sometimes? Inuyasha growled low in his throat. This was getting him nowhere.

A few silent moments passed and Inuyasha's thoughts were still filled with Kagome. Unable to get her off his mind, he decided to list off some of the reasons of why he liked her. Maybe that would help...

_1. The way she smells_

_2. The way her head always finds the right spot on his shoulder_

_3. The way she fits in his arms_

_4. Because she is always warm no matter how cold the weather_

_5. She cares for him _

_6. She was the first one to except him as a half-demon outside of his family (excluding Sesshoumaru of course)_

_7. The fact that she looks pretty in whatever she wears (even though she usually wears her uniform. He'd seen her in other outfits!)_

_8. How cute she was when she argued_

_9. The way her hand always found his_

_10. The way she smiles_

_11. The way she always storms off after an argument they had_

_12. The way she always came back after an argument they had_

_13. The way he misses her when she's gone_

_14. Her heart and how big it is_

_15. The way she cares for her friends_

_16. The way she watches out for him even though there isn't a need to_

_17. The way she spoils Shippo (even though it's very annoying)_

_18. The way her tears make him want to change the world so that it didn't hurt her anymore_

_19. The way she looks when she was sleeping_

_20. Her courage_

_21. Her stubbornness_

_22. The way she looks right before she was about to sit him (even if it is pretty scary)_

_23. The way she calls out his name in a battle_

_24. The way she says his name_

_25. The way she befriends everyone (even if that would get her into trouble someday)_

_26. The way she trusts him _

_27. The way her name rolls off his tongue_

_28. The life of her eyes and the warmth he finds in them_

_29. The way her hair reflects blue in the sun_

_30. The way her hair feels_

_31. The way she holds him tightly but gently when he carries her_

_32. The dreadful look in her eyes when she has to do homework_

_33. She brings him ramen (maybe not something ABOUT her, but it was definitely a plus)_

_34. The way she stands with him when Koga shows up (damn that mangy wolf!)_

_35. The determined look in her eyes when she fights in battle with them_

_36. Her determination_

_37. Her laugh_

_38. The way she shed tears for him for the very first time_

_39. The way she threatens him and expects him to be scared_

_40. The way she apologizes when she makes a mistake_

_41. Her warmth_

_42. The way she watches him when she thinks he wasn't looking_

_43. When she eagerly awaits his opinion on a lunch she'd made for them_

_44. The way she glares at him when she is mildly upset_

_45. The way she is always there for him_

_46. The way she supports him _

_47. The way she giggles when talking with Sango_

_48. How cute she looks when she's smug about something_

49. _The motherly expression she has when she takes care of Shippo_

_50. The way she snickers (or sighs) after Sango slaps Miroku_

_51. The way she blushes when she's embarrassed_

_52. The way she huffs when she's flustered_

_53. The way his heart leaps when she climbs out of the well_

_54. The way she explains things from her future_

_55. The way she looks when she is eating_

_56. The way she mumbles in her sleep_

_57. How cute she is when she says stupid things_

_58. The surprised look on her face when he does things she doesn't expect_

_59. The way she stands up for herself_

_60. The sound of her voice_

_61. The way she looks when she concentrates_

_62._ _The extra bounce in her step when she's happy about something_

_63. The way she sometimes hums to herself_

_64. The way she talks when she talks about her family_

_65. Her family and how they excepted him just as she had (even if her grandfather was a little suspicious at first)_

_66. The way she scolds him_

_67. The way she understands him more than anyone else does_

_68. The way she knows sometimes he just needs her company rather than anything else_

_69. The way she can talk to him just by looking him straight in the eyes without saying a word_

_70._ _The way she sometimes knew what he was thinking just by looking at him_

_71. The way she knows he usually needs her to listen to him when he tells her to "leave him alone"_

_72. The way she'll sometimes jerk her head away in embarrassment when their eyes meet_

_73. Her relieved sigh when she realizes he wasn't injured in a particularly tough battle_

_74. The gentle way she touches him when she's bandaging his wounds_

_75. The way she worries about him almost constantly_

_76. The way her eyes widen when he catches her off-guard_

_77. The way she smiles to herself when he says something right for a change_

_78. The look in her eyes when he comes for her when she needs him_

_79. The confidence she has for him and her friends abilities_

_80. The fact that she believes in everyone else, but sometimes has trouble believing in herself at times (so irritatingly cute)_

_81. That she is and was his very first friend_

_82. That because of her he made more friends_

_83. That she's made them all a family_

_84. Her strength_

_85. The way she pushes back her bangs when she's frustrated_

_86. The way she tucks her hair behind her ear_

_87._ _She doesn't run away from him when he turns completely demon_

_88. She does everything in her power to help him return to being a half-demon_

_89. The way she thinks of those important to her first and herself second_

_90._ _The way she sometimes wrinkles her nose in distaste_

_91. The way she always forgives him _

_92. How excited she looks when she teaches them a new game_

_93. The sound of her footsteps when he can't see her_

_94. The way she hugs him _

_95. The way her arms can comfort him no matter what he's thinking about_

_96._ _The way she falls asleep at her desk all the time_

_97. The way her voice sounds when she's singing_

_98. How cute she looks when she's annoyed_

_99. That she is Kagome_

_100. That Kagome is everything to him_

Inuyasha nodded firmly to himself, quite satisfied with the list he'd come up with. So what if some of his ideas had been similar? So what if his ideas had been a lot more sweet than usual? They were _his_ ideas and he didn't give a damn what others thought.

Glancing at Kagome again, he realized she was just about done with whatever subject she'd been working on. Had that much time really passed?

Smiling, Kagome tucked her homework safely away and shut her book closed with a snap. Stretching her arms over her head, Kagome stretched the kinks out of her muscles. "Finally, I'm done!"

Inuyasha half-smiled half-smirked at the girl.

Looking up at Inuyasha, Kagome tilted her head slightly to the right in curiosity, "Inuyasha?"

He grunted, "what is it?"

Kagome walked towards him until she stood at the base of the tree Inuyasha was sitting in and looking up at him, "what are you thinking about?"

"Something important...Kagome..." Inuyasha answered absentmindedly.

_Something very important._

**A/N: **Please review and tell me what you thought! I'll only take you a few seconds you know


	2. Plus Hundred Reasons

**A/N: **jessiskags suggested that I do one from Kagome about Inuyasha. I thought about it thought it was a good idea so jessiskags, this is for you! Please enjoy everyone!

* * *

"Alright guys, we'll rest here for tonight," Inuyasha said gruffly. Turning around to face the others he hid his hands in his sleeves. "Get some rest because we're leaving early in the morning. We've got a lot of ground to cover." 

Giving a silent relieved sigh, Kagome lifted her foot to put down the kick-stand of her bike only to find it missing. Oh yeah...it'd been knocked off in a fight one week prior. Rolling her eyes she propped the thing up against a tree and dragged her backpack off the back, grunting against the effort of keeping her balance with the extra weight.

"Why does this thing always have to be so darn heavy?" She complained to herself after dropping it down on the ground a few feet away.

"Because you're always carrying those stupid books around that's why." Inuyasha answered bitterly from behind her.

"They're not stupid Inuyasha, they're important! I need them to study so that I can pass my classes," she argued while digging through her bag for her math book.

"Why?" Inuyasha sniffed. He turned his head away disapprovingly, but kept his attention on the girl.

"We've had this discussion before," she answered curtly, "you know why. If I don't pass, I don't graduate. If I don't graduate I can't support myself in the future and if I can't support myself..." she paused, "let's just say if I can't support myself, it won't be good."

"Why would you need to support yourself if I—we're supporting you?" Inuyasha corrected himself.

Pausing in her book hunt Kagome looked up at the hanyou a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "It's not really _needing _to support myself," she spoke thoughtfully, choosing her words carefully, "I just _want _to be able to support myself. It's a matter of feeling independent. Y'know?"

"Keh, whatever." Spinning on his heel, he took a few steps before crouching and leaping up into a tree branch suspended over their campsite. (Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had managed to get a fire started already) Kagome looked up at him, or at least where he was sitting as he was hidden by the leafs. Then, turning her attention away she cracked her math book open.

The words swam before her eyes and meshed together in a blurry mess. Blinking a few times she looked up and studied the campsite. Shippo was playing with Kirara, Sango was polishing Hiraikotsu, Miroku was nursing a red and stinging cheek (she shook her head here), and Inuyasha was, as previously noted, up in a tree as usual.

Turning back to the text book she tried to focus on the equations again, but they continued to swim before her eyes. Propping her head up on her hand, she let her thoughts wander and found them wandering to the subject of a certain silver-haired half demon. She just couldn't get what he'd said, or rather what he'd almost said before he corrected himself, out of her head. Sometimes he was just so cute! Especially when he tried to play it tough afterwards. And his ears...his ears were adorable!

Shaking her head, she pulled her notebook out to do her homework, but when she raised her pencil to the paper it wasn't numbers that appeared, it was a rough sketch of Inuyasha. Frustrated with herself, Kagome glared at nothing in particular. Tapping her lips with her forefinger thoughtfully she grinned when an idea struck her and she started to number the paper.

She was going to make a list of the things she liked about Inuyasha. Maybe after words she would be able to concentrate...

_1. The way he smells _

_2. The way his shoulder feels when he offers it to her_

_3. The way his arms fit perfectly around her_

_4. Because he's warm no matter how cold the weather is _

_5. He protects her_

_6. How cute he looks when he's irritated_

_7. How cute he looks when they argue_

_8. How immature he acts with Shippo_

_9. His ears!!_

_10. The way she misses him when she's in her time_

_11. His heart and how big it is, even if he tries to hide it_

_12. The way he cares for his friends_

_13. The way he watches out for her_

_14. The way he gets jealous whenever Kouga's around_

_15. The way his eyes light up when she brings him ramen_

_16. His eyes _

_17. The way he caresses her hair _

_18. The way his hair feels_

_19. The way he looks when he's sleeping_

_20. The way he braces himself right before he's about to be sat_

_21. The way he calls out her name in battle_

_22. The way he says her name_

_23. The way he trusts her_

_24. The way he holds her tightly but gently when he carries her_

_25. The disapproving look he gives her homework_

_26. His expression when he's sorry_

_27. When he actually says he's sorry_

_28. The way he almost says he missed her when she comes back_

_29. The few times he does say he missed her_

_30. How he always comes to fetch her from her time_

_31. How he waits for her on those rare occasions when he doesn't come to get her_

_32. His stubbornness_

_33. His strength_

_34. His courage_

_35. The way he watches her when he thinks she isn't looking_

_36. The way her heart jumps when she thinks he got hurt_

_37. The way he smirks victoriously when he didn't get hurt_

_38. His smirk_

_39. The way he smiles for her_

_40. The way he smiles_

_41. How he looks when he eats_

_42. How arrogant he is (no matter how annoying the trait)_

_43. The way he yells at her to cover up the fact that he was worried sick_

_44. The way he always saves her when she's in trouble_

_45. How he always catches her when she falls (physically and metaphorically speaking)_

_46. How he checks her temperature when she's sick_

_47. How he gives her his coat when it's cold_

_48. The way he scolds her when she does or says something stupid_

_49. The way his ears twitch when he's embarrassed _

_50. The way he defends and fights for those who can't fight for themselves_

_51. The way he tosses his head when his hair is in the way_

_52. The way he worries about her_

_53. How much fun he has when she teaches everyone a new game_

_54. The way he torments Buyo _

_55. He looks out for Sota_

_56. He cares for her family_

_57. The curious expression he has when they walk through the city_

_58. That he is her best friend_

_59. The way he looks when he's relaxed_

_60. How he plays "though guy"_

_61. How he's really a softy deep down_

_62. How he thinks he's her big protector when she is really his_

_63. The way he looks when he's frustrated_

_64. His laugh when she gets to hear it_

_65. How important his opinion is to her_

_66. The way he is always there for her_

_67. How he fights with Tetsusaiga_

_68. How he looks when she does something to surprise him_

_69. How he always seems to make her blush even if it was unintentionally_

_70. How he says something to comfort her when she's feeling down and ends up saying something that makes it worse_

_71. How it actually cheers her up when he comforts her and makes it worse because he was trying_

_72. The way he hugs her_

_73. How safe and warm she feels when he's close by_

_74. The way her hand fits perfectly in his_

_75. How he listens to her when she needs to be heard_

_76. The way he worries about her_

_77. The way he keeps watch over her and their friends_

_78. The way he won't let anyone, but him pick on Shippo_

_79. The way he rolls his eyes when Miroku acts perverted_

_80. His warmth_

_81. How cute he looks when he's smug about something_

_82. How he tilts his head slightly when he's confused_

_83. How his ears flatten to his head when he feels guilty_

_84. His persistence_

_85. His loyalty_

_86. The way her heart leaps when she climbs out of the well and sees him_

_87. The sound of his voice_

_88. The way she can tell his footsteps apart from everybody else's_

_89. He understands her when other people can't_

_90. The way he relaxes under her touch_

_91. The way he relaxes when she bandages his wounds_

_92. How he never hurts her, even when he's full demon_

_93. The way he can comfort her, just by being there_

_94. How he's interested when she talks about the future (when it's not school, Hojo, or homework)_

_95. How stupid he can be at times_

_96. How annoyingly cute it is when he complains _

_97. How annoying he can be_

_98. The way he knows when she needs him even if she doesn't say anything_

_99. That he is Inuyasha_

_100. That Inuyasha is everything to her_

Rereading the list and then rereading it again, Kagome smiled to herself. It wasn't perfect, but it didn't have to be and that's why she liked it so much. This paper was for her and her alone...at least until she decided other wise. She glanced over her math homework again and deciding that she wouldn't be able to concentrate on it at all that week, she tucked her list away safely, still smiling.

Closing the book with a snap, she stretched her arms above her head and stretched the kinks out of her muscles at the same time. "Finally, I'm done!" Pushing the book aside, she looked up at Inuyasha curiously, head titled slightly to the right in curiosity. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha grunted, "what is it?"

Smoothing the non-existent wrinkles out of her skirt, she got to her feet and walked over to him until she stood at the base of his tree. "What are you thinking about?"

"Something important...Kagome..." he answered absentmindedly.

Turning, Kagome leaned her back against the tree. She smiled. "Yeah...me too."

* * *

**A/N: **The End! That's all folks! No more! Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading!! 


	3. Equals 200 Reasons Total

**A/ N: **To XAngst-PrincessX for suggesting this chapter. Sorry if it seems a little rushed, but enjoy it anway!...or else!

* * *

Inuyasha drummed his fingers impatiently against his thigh, his other hand currently busy at keeping his chin propped up. He looked around with a half-interested look. 

Miroku was preoccupied with his meditating and Shippo was currently play-wrestling with a travel sized Kirara. For a split second Inuyasha considered throwing a rock at the kitsune to start a little argument, but decided against it. He'd just have to pay for it when Kagome got back from bathing with Sango and he really didn't feel like being sat if he could avoid it.

Casting a longing look at the girl's giant backpack he growled and pushed himself up to his feet, growling about girls and their stupid girly habits like bathing and brushing their hair all the time.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, his eyes still closed and his hands resting neatly on his knees.

"No where."

"You're going to check on Kagome," it was not a question. Inuyasha grunted in reply, already leaving the campsite.

"I'll go with you," Miroku answered a little too quickly for Inuyasha's taste.

"Not a chance!" The hanyou barked and waited until the monk returned to his former position.

Miroku brought a hand to cover his heart. "I'm offended that you think so little of me."

Inuyasha snorted and pinned a hard look on the dark-haired human. "Stay." Glancing over at Shippo and Kirara, who'd ceased in their play-fight, he instructed them to keep a close watch on Miroku before leaving.

It wasn't long until the fruity smells of Kagome's bathing supplies reached his nose. He kept walking until he could hear their words clearly and stopped walking when he could pick out the individual scents of both girls despite the strong scent of the hot-spring water.

"Oi! Kagome!" He called out, his back to a tree. The talking stopped abruptly and he could clearly hear them splashing around. He smirked. They'd probably sunk deeper into the water and had their arms clasped tightly over their chests.

_Pfft__, as _if _I__'d stoop so low as to peep in on them_.

"What is it Inuyasha!?" Kagome all but growled at him. He bit his tongue to stop the insult that threatened to spill forward.

"Are you almost done yet?" He demanded irritably and shifted into a more comfortable position, "I'm hungry!"

He heard her sigh and could imagine her sharing a look with Sango.

"Almost, give us five minutes!"

"Hurry up!" He ordered impatiently and headed back to the camp again, picturing her coffee colored eyes rolling heavenward.

When he returned, he found Miroku sitting exactly where he'd left him with Shippo and Kirara watching him with unblinking stares.

"Ah, you're back, Inuyasha," Miroku sounded relieved. The two demons had probably been staring at him the entire time.

"Thank you Captain-Obvious," He groused. He'd heard some kid at Kagome's school say that once and found it very befitting for the situation. Miroku frowned at him.

"Fire's almost dead," Inuyasha pointed out in a bored tone.

"I'll go get firewood," Miroku offered, already standing. He was probably in a hurry to get away from the unwavering stares of Kirara and Shippo.

"We'll go with you!" Shippo chirped happily. Kirara mewed her agreement and Miroku sighed.

Inuyasha waited a total of twenty seconds after they'd left before he turned his eyes to the yellow backpack once more. His stomach growled in anticipation when he thought of the ramen that was, no doubt, packed safely inside of it.

Deciding to ignore Kagome's instructions to stay out of her things he crawled over to the bag and slowly unzipped it, expecting said girl to jump out of the trees and point accusingly at him with an 'A-Ha! I caught you red-handed!' When no such thing happened he began to dig through the contents inside.

Cursing when he couldn't find the ramen, he began to remove any items that happened to get in his way. He blushed slightly when he lifted out her change of clothes and immediately stuffed them back inside of the bag. If they got dirty he'd never hear the end of it.

Finally, after removing her notebook, he found the ramen.

"About, friggin' time!" He held his prize up victoriously and tossed the notebook inside which fell open to a full page at his feet. Curiously he looked down at it, looked away, and did a double take.

Written across the top and large letters was '100 Reason Why I Like Inuyasha'. Eyes widening his hold on the noodles loosened and the he dropped the cup. Slowly he reached out and snatched the notebook off of the ground .

He hesitated. He really shouldn't be reading it, becauseif Kagome caught him or found out he'd be as good as dead. Ears twitching he listened to see if she was coming back and gave the air a good sniff. _Nothing. _He smirked and turned his eyes back to the notebook. _What Kagome doesn't know, won't hurt her._

And with that thought in mind he shifted into a more comfortable position and sat down to read what Kagome had written about him. However, the longer he read the redder his cheeks got.

When he finished he snapped the book closed and looked around guiltily. Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were still gathering firewood and the girls were still out of hearing or smelling range. It took him two seconds more to decide what to do next.

Smirking mischievously to himself, he dug through the miko's backpack once more and extracted a pencil. Flipping to a blank page, he began to write down the words that had been floating around in his mind for the past week.

He'd just finished writing when he heard a branch snap and he rushed to toss everything back into her backpack. He almost sighed in relief when Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara returned with the firewood.

"Oh, it's just you," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Not quite the welcome I was hoping for," Miroku said, "but I'll take what I can get." He smiled when Inuyasha glared at him.

"Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"Why the hell is your cheek all red?" Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest and gave the monk a knowing look. "You just can't stop yourself can you?"

"And next time I won't let you off so easily!" Sango said grumpily while storming into the camp with a towel twisted tightly in her hands, Kagome hot on her heels.

"This was letting me off easily?" Miroku caressed his burning skin and laughed nervously when Sango gave him a death glare.

"About time you got back!" Inuyasha huffed and watched Kagome kneel down next to her bag. Immediately she frowned and turned her frown on him. He looked at her innocently. "What?"

"You were going through my stuff," she accused.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure," Kagome held up the cup of ramen he'd dropped earlier, "Just couldn't wait could you?"

"I was hungry dammit!" His eyes narrowed and she wouldn't have been surprised if he'd stuck his tongue out at her. "What do you want from me woman?"

Smiling, Kagome tossed him the cup and pulled out a bottle of water. "Think you can manage another five minutes of waiting?"

Inuyasha caught the cup easily. "I think I can manage that…..but I ain't makin' no promises!"

Kagome woke up early the next morning. Very early. If it weren't for the sun starting to peek over the trees she would have rolled over and gone back to sleep. Carefully pushing back the flap of her sleeping bag she slipped out and folded it just as carefully back over the sleeping Shippo.

She tiptoed over to her bag as quietly as she could and retrieved her notebook and a textbook to try and make a dent in her homework. Flipping open the book, she paused on the page she'd written her '100 reasons' on seven days ago. Smiling to herself she flipped to the next page, expecting it to be blank, and froze at what she found.

Written somewhat sloppily across the top was '100 Reasons Why I Like Kagome'. Blushing bright red she traced the letters. The handwriting style fit Inuyasha's personality like nobody's business. She blushed even more. This meant that Inuyasha had found her list! She ducked her head in embarrassment, but couldn't ignore the curiosity nagging at her to read it.

Checking to make sure everyone else was still sound asleep, she settled down to read what he had written. Halfway through she had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep from squealing, giggling, or both. When she was done she couldn't stop smiling.

Just as she was about to close the notebook, a little message scrawled in the bottom corner caught her eyes.

_'Don't sit me for going through your stuff. I was REALLY hungry!'_

Kagome laughed at that and tucked the notebook into her backpack as if it were made of glass.

Standing, she brushed off the back of her skirt and looked around. "Inuyasha?" She whispered so as not to wake the others, "Inuyasha? Where are you?"

A presence behind her had the hair on the back of her neck standing on end and when a hand clasped her shoulder she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Kagome? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Inuyasha, thank goodness!" Whirling around, she held a hand over her pounding heart. "You scared me!"

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, nothing like that, I just woke up early that's all. By the way…I found your list."

Eyes widening slightly, he glanced quickly around the camp. "Not here, they might wake up." Taking her hand in his he steered her out of camp and into the forest. When he felt that there was a good distance between them and the campsite he turned around to face her. It took him a minute to realize he still held her hand and he slowly released it.

"If this is about going through your backpack…"

"It's not," she interrupted. She wasn't about to let him weasel his way out of this one. "The list…did you…I mean…why?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "Why not? You wrote one about me didn't you?"

She nodded once and blushed a faint shade of pink. "Did you mean it?"

"Keh, Stupid! Of course I meant it! Why would I write it if I didn't mean it!? Why kind of quest--," he broke of suddenly when she launched herself into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Kagome-wha?"

"Thank you Inuyasha! That's the sweetest thing anyone has _ever _done for me!" She confessed, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder.

Slowly, he wrapped an arm around her back and gently held her head in place at his shoulder. "I could say the same to you."

They stayed like that for a while and reluctantly, Inuyasha pulled back slightly. "Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"Not a word to anyone else? I'd--I'd never live it down."

Kagome smiled. "You're secret's safe with me." Her hold loosening, she began to step back but stopped when his arms tightened around her.

"Who said you could let go?" Inuyasha practically glared at her. Kagome's smile widened and she hugged him again.

Inuyasha smiled as well and rested his chin on top of her head. "Could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can I have your list?"

"Consider it yours."

Later that same day, Shippo sat in the basket of Kagome's basket and watched as everyone bustled around, getting ready to leave. Kagome was securing her backpack to the back of the bike, Sango was removing evidence of their campfire, and Miroku was watching her backside…and reaching for it…and…

'SMACK'

Shippo winced and watched as the monk nursed his glowing check. Glancing over at Inuyasha, the only one besides him not doing anything, a flash of gold captured his interest and he did a double take.

Glimmering in the sun was the golden locket Inuyasha always wore nowadays, but that's not what had Shippo staring.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"What?" He growled, turning irritated amber colored eyes on him.

"Why do you have a piece of paper hidden in your clothes?" He pointed at the offending corner of folded paper that poked out from beneath the red jacket.

"None of your business!" And he reached up to tuck it more securely underneath the fire-rat robe.

Frowning in confusion, Shippo watched Kagome and Inuyasha exchange embarrassed expressions. He shrugged and shoved the lollipop he'd been saving into his mouth. Today…was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

**A/N again: **So much for the end, right? I'm not going to say it this time, because I may be hit by inspiration again. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
